


Playing A Hand To Win

by QueenNutHouse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells Bashing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, OCC - Freeform, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Joe West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: When Eobard thawne took over Dr harrison wells's life he met his protégé his talia, a born poker player who plays to win, After three years away she's been called back to help Eowells, will she help him show his human nature, his weaknesses and change the future,with two possible futures she now has to decide which path to take..One will end the flash and one will change everyone's path.





	1. Talia

-three months after the particle accelerator explosion-

"I was warned their was a chance the partial accelerator may fail, I was warned by a former collage, friend and I chose to ignore the warning...and in so doing I let down all of you, I let down the city...."  
 she sat leaning back against the sofa a small smile graced her face as she watched the American news feed from her UK apartment, he had listened to her argument and strangely accepted it after a few hours arguing with the stubbon man, only time would tell now what the repercussions could be..  
she thought about the poor guy in that bed in S.T.A.R labs how his life would change, about the two who remained with Eobard..  
oh yes she knew him as Eobard had known since she was six years old she had watched him take the original Dr Harrison's Wells life yet strangely protecting her at the same time..but that was a story for later... she smiled thinking about there complicated relationship and what a relationship it was!..only time would tell now what would happen with the repocussions would be for the man, but at least he listenened to her, for one thing there was no secrets so therefore Hartley ratherway wouldn't be able to reap that rewards... But in the end she'd be there for him no matter what, they owed each other that much..even to reason with the implosive idiot time to time!

-one year later, UK..Portsmouth- 

Talia sat brushing her damp brunette hair as the tablet sat balanced on her lap, the rhythmic tap tap tapping of the rain hitting the window echoed around the quiet studio apartment..  
"so what happened?" She spoke in an English southern voice with a slight American accent..  
"I may of made a mistake"  
"How?"  
"Detective Joe West asked about..the past"  
"And?"  
"I was about to side track him..but.."  
"But what? What did you do?"  
"I had to explain about Tess first..."  
"I hear a but here, and not a good one at that...what did you do Eobard?"  
"I took everything from detective west on the Allen case"  
"As in all his evidence? Everything?"  
"Yes..that was after the warning with a knife"  
"Impulsive much?"  
"Possible"  
"shit...as the reverse flash?"  
"yes"  
groaning Talia rolled her hazel eyes talk about an impulsive twit! "what the hell Eobard!..." she paused thinking about her next move, the cards where literally placed upon the table in front of her at that very moment  "if Eobard and I mean if I come, you really got to think things through! Seriously Eobard! Your an idiot!!"  
As his glasses were removed and bright blue eyes rubbed between nimble fingers a sigh left his lips it was as though he was still mourning Tess at times, but she had to wonder who was, eobard or Harrison "they're catching on Eobard your literally holding a bullseye to your head!!" she groaned shaking her head allowing him to gather his thoughts things were getting complicated for the man sad to say..  
she placed the brush down and picked up her tablet looking at his tired blue eyes as she sighed once again..

"yes I know.." was his tired response, gods this man needed her and soon bloody hell three years she had been gone three years and he was the one to send her away in the first place, okay it was for her own saftey after the last attempted kidnapping but still.. The fool was blowing his chance at getting home damn him...she'd help but in her way not his, not the quick way but the proper way plus it wasn't like she had much to do bow collage was out for the time being.

"okay..fine I'm coming but Eobard..you gotta let me do this my way, your way clearly doesn't work.. otherwise you might as well give up now because clearly your way is just complicating matters, Things will change probably our relationship as well..i won't be just your..ward, not in front of them it'll be to suspicious!"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No...but if you want the goal...well you gotta let your human side show weakness's and all..it's all good and well being in a wheelchair playing the cripple specially with your speed playing up, but you still gotta be human..feelings, show that connection, loose the mysteriousness that is Harrison Wells" She watched him huff as he slipped on the glasses covering his bright blue eyes,  
come on fishy take the baity, her hand was laid out in front of him! 

Talia waited a few moments before she shrugged as to say 'well your choice' as she sat back awaiting his answer sipping on her hot chocolate as she did, "fine, but it won't..be easy for me as you know.. and just how do you think your achieve this?" Eobard asked as he lifted a glass of bourbon enjoying the burn slipping down his throat. 

"easy..tell the truth sort of..you saved me blah blah, I'll put on the whole innocent crap there believe it quick enough and..the next you know you'll be getting a bloody noble prize for pure heroics of raising a child all on your own!" she smirked at him waggling her eyebrows.

Eobard/Harrison raised an eyebrow at the briskness of her plan "how long to you get here?" Talia shrugged looking around the studio apartment that Wells paid for the last three years or so "two days ive got a few things to sort out then I'll fly out arrive and make my way to you, well go from there It's not gonna be easy but it's gonna be fun" she grinned wickedly winking at him, Eobard/Wells couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head somehow he knew this was the right thing to do, if anyone could help him become more...humane it would be the child who watched him kill in the first place, who knew who he was and accepted him for who he was. 

"two days, travel safe and be careful Talia, I'll see you then"

"two days don't worry, I'm still keeping an eye on him and his activities, I'll be safe enough, till then try to be... nice" Talia cackled as she hung up watching the screen go black, standing she huffed before attempting to track down her duffle bag and what ever else she thought she'd need planning as she went along,  
somehow she gathered she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon if at all, after all her foster father needed her help and maybe just maybe he might just do it the right way this time with no shortcuts that Harrison/Eobard was so fond of!  
shaking her head at that prospect of him doing things the hard way she pondered how the hell did she get into this, how was she going to change what eobard had messed up already! To help deceive the people who cared for Dr Harrison Wells who worked for and helped him..things were going to get complicated and interesting... bonus points if she could deal with the man who was her worst nightmare who helped her meet her foster father all them years ago...


	2. settling debts and travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's plans for travel ever go's to plan, specially when it comes to a certain yellow speedester.. just what has talia got into and just who is talia?

A single day it took to sort out things, collect a few owing debts with persuasions of course with the local low lifes and such, sell off a few odds and ends she no longer needed and put the cash in her accounts and pack up her things.

She glanced around the studio apartment with a slight grimace, she wouldn't be getting the deposit back on this one that was for sure, not with the mess she was leaving with a hurry to get back to central city.. And here she thought Dr Harrison Wells shipping her to the UK was in the best interest to them both, yet here he was asking for her to come back and help the man out, in truth she knew he needed it being impulsive and everything... And just why was this Joe west a detective so interested in her foster father now? Wasn't it some fifteen years ago Eobard killed Nora, it was a year or so before Talia came into the picture and Eobard became Harrison..it wasn't like eobard was prancing around as the reverse flash was it...first step in her mind was changing detective Joe Wests mind..

 With a sigh she grabbed her black duffle and blue back pack, the duffle had all her clothing and trinkets not that she had much hell she wasn't one of them prissy stuck up princesses that's for sure, her main wear was jeans or combats, t-shirts with slight gothic feel the skull look so to speak, and a no-fear company fanatic! The backpack had the proof, the proof Harrison Wells raised her for them needing more convincing then most others in part she was covering all bases no way was she allowing them to be caught out by some detective or other..let the games begin!

closing the door she headed down the stairs of the warehouse apartment, the cold brisk air of the British autumn greeted her as she walked down the street towards the train station she was just glad she lived in the city! her upper back brunette length hair bounced in her high ponytail as she strode along the street, her hazel eyes watching the many people heading towards jobs and such she was just glad she wasn't small within the bumper car city that was bustling, all five foot seven inches stood out slightly on the crowd as well athletic yet not over the top muscles but suprisingly compared to eobard thawne she was small.

stopping at the ticket office she awaited for the teller to call her number it didn't take to long sidetracking her from her plotting and planning "single to London closest to Heathrow airport if possible" Talia asked as she leaned on the counter via her elbows, the teller in her mind was a boring old git with not a smile to encounter in a million years.

It didn't take long till her ticket was in hand and she was walking through the ticket gate towards her platform, through all this she was planning, from her entrance to the exit, how she would greet the people who Harrison worked with..  
she knew of Cisco Ramon and Dr Caitlin Snow so it wouldn't be to hard she just needed to put faces to names, Barry Allen well..he was different, she had studied the future that Eobard came from yes it may create a paradox but hell she loved a challange..huh she was a paradox if you thought of it, if eobard didnt do what he did they would of never met she'd probably be dead..correction she would be dead.... her next plan was simple the intro, would she play it cool?, cocky? intelligent? or hide her intelligence oh so many bloody choices and so little time....

before she knew it the conductor was on the blower declaring her train has arrived to the airport, finding a seat was easy enough stowing her bags on the other hand wasn't but nothing a hard shove and a grateful smile to a stranger who helped got the work done.  
As she sat she looking out the window with a sigh a plan of sorts entered her mind for entering the group, it was risky for little sleep she had the last few days and for the little sleep she would have the next few days..but... who wouldn't take pity on a young...woman/child looking for her foster father it was perfect in a way.. her head resting on her chin looking out at the fast passing view another question entered her mind would she miss the uk? She would have to deal with him, Jacob bloody Bentley who had trafficked her when she was six to the usa..in a way she should thank the prat for it she wouldn't of met Eobard otherwise... oh she could wait to deal with Jacob Bentley first she needed to help Dr Harrison Wells.. Yet would she enjoy the task ahead of her she had to ask herself?.. oh yes!  
It had been a while since she had to be devious, sly, cunning in a big way,what she did here in the UK was pocket change she needed a challenge..come to think about it it was collage getting her degree in computers was the last time she had really put her game on, amazing what you can get..her tutor didn't see it coming the bloody gullible idiot..though she did hear he divorced and strangely retired after she left.. Oh well such is life she smiled onwards and upwards....she just had a ten hour flight to endure to get back to the USA, Wells better appreciate her for this she thought as she lightly dozed off as the train rumbled towards London...let the games begin..

After what seemed forever on a plane sat next to the most annoying self centered arsehole who blabbered on about his six cats..  
Seriously six cats? Like when did crazy cat GUYS come into the picture? What the hell did his place look like..scratch that Talia totally didn't want to know that!  
She had arrived in Central city, a ubercab ride later whilst trying not to fall asleep..fuck that crazy cat guy stopping her sleeping hoping he bloody chokes on a hair ball! she arrive two blocks from S.T.A.R labs.

Her plan was simple, not to look like it was planned. 

Easy right? 

Talia found herself sighing as she came across the gates, signs dotted around a few feet from each other warning people not to enter due to FEMA declaring it unsafe,well exploding particle accelerators will do that, it was surprising how different it looked from the three years ago yet not shocking strangely enough, with a quick shove to test the padlocks and slinging her duffle over the fence Talia climbed over the gates with ease landing nimbly yet wobbly due to the lack of sleep, grabbing her back pack which held all her documents and a few other important things to mislead the nosy ones and duffle before heading towards S.T.A.R labs entrance.

Slowly she walked towards the doors knowing very well that the cameras would pick her up as a trespasser just what she wanted!  
She didn't want to think about how she looked at that moment, almost 22ish, hair a right mess pony tail half hanging out, no makeup made her look more innocent Wells always said ugh!, tired to the bone, dishevelled and about to collapse any moment from sheer excitement and exhaustion not to mention crappy airline food! Seriously there food sucked!

She found herself slinging her bag down to sit on some stone..or was it wall? Who knew?!.. Yawning spectacularly shaking off the fatigue..no doubt she was tired if they didn't see that giant yawn there bloody idiots Talia thought to herself as the craving to sleep and bloody soon made her feel like utter crap!

Leaning forward bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them her head settling on her knees oh how her brain begged to sleep..  
Nearly seventy-eight hours no sleep give or take the jet-lag was catching up on her, she more or less felt her eyes drifting shut before she heard a voice...

"hey you hear me..." 

Talia's eyes quickly widened as the sleep seemed to evaporate with the adrenalin rushing within her, looking up she spotted a young man..scratch that she thought..older then her man with shoulder length hair standing at the open security door to S.T.A.R labs..

"I said this isn't a place for the homeless..now get" 

Talia bristled at the thought before pushing the thought of punching this guy in the face came to the forefront of her mind.. "I'm not homeless.just..lost" she started explaining as she remembered her plan and ohh how this little twerp was helping with this plan.."I'm looking for someone..my..foster dad".. Might as well speak the truth plus brownie points for annoying Wells..no doubt he was watching this exchange anyway!

"oh" said the mop head.."who's er..who is that?" Talia held back a grin oh mop head must think it's someone from the particle explosion how sweet..bloody idiot! 

"Dr Harrison Wells"


	3. Talia, Eobard and a game of Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How talia and eobard met and a game of poker is set into action.

" your foster daughter?!" Caitlin stammered as she looked to Barry then Cisco all three had the identical deer in the headlights look to them, shocked and surprised as they looked questioningly to Dr Harrison Wells.

"they wanna know how I became your foster kid, pops" Talia smiled a mysterious little smile as she looked to Harrison she watched as he raised his eyebrow and ever so slightly nodded his head that only she saw..

"I was six.. In foster care long story why, but another story.. Anyway out in the garden sitting in the grass playing with something at the foster house..." Talia frowned trying to remember just what she was playing with before giving up with a mental shake of the head.. "this van..showed up on the road a man..tall, fat, scary balding his eyes scared me, he came out of the van to the fence he..grabbed me.." Talia closed her eyes for what felt like a long time as Harrison squeezed her hand as the old memories of that day surfaced.. "I was trafficked or smuggled from the UK to here America, I travelled for three days until the twat had to stop for  i can only gather a wizz.apparently a kid needing food, water and such wasn't important at the time but his priorities were" she huffed slightly looking at her hand interlinked still with Harrison.

Oh how hungry she was how tired and scared she knew then she had been drugged she remembered as a child in the back of that van how she prayed to be saved to whatever god was listening! 

"when he stopped the idiot left the van unlocked...I guess he was just thinking a docile drugged child was easy to transport...I tried the door for the millionth time and it..opened..I snuck out..I ran"

Talia frowned as she tried to remember thirteen almost fourteen years ago. 

"we were on a hilly road at the verge I could see the road below the one we were on it winded down I went for broke... Ran down the steep incline through brush I could feel him..hear him chasing me.. Screaming he'd kill me..." Talia gulped trying to control her breathing as she closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing slightly..

"hey its okay to stop.." Barry Allen spoke up as he stood from the doorway approaching them, Talia looked to him watching the others nod in agreement until her eyes settled on Dr Harrison Wells she sighed silently "no it's..it's okay.." Taking a breath Talia squared herself as she looked to Harrison again before continuing "I got to the road below and then I heard it..a car about hundred twenty maybe forty feet away a man and woman inside the car...swerved and flipped... The lady died on impact yet the man it was pops,..he crawled out of the door... The police soon turned up quickly afterand..I was put into U.S.A foster care.."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sighed gods why was it hard yet it did happen..sort of... Well it was true up until now as she continued her story, editing out the whole watching Eobard taking out the real Harrison Wells, taking his DNA and declaring 'he wouldn't kill her she was a unknown pawn yet would be a useful pawn at that!' yet then watching the pathetic kidnapper having his neck broken by Eobard..nothing like saving you and killing others to create a beautiful friendship! 

"After I got out of hospital I kept thinking about that child Tess saved.. I knew Tess wouldn't want the foster system to take her, she....died saving Talia..she would of wanted her safe..so.." Harrison Wells sighed as his light blue eyes glistened with unshed tears, he looked to his team as Catlin handed Talia a tissue as tears streaked down her cheeks.."I found Talia in the system...some...weeks later.. again in a group foster home..it didn't take long to get the social workers to agree for myself to take her in even with..loosing...Tess, Talia needed someone to help her and I knew I could.." Harrison blinked attempting to control his breathing..gods he was good but apparently not that good by the reasoning of wanting Talia there or so she gathered as she watched him out the corner of her eye..taking a small amout of pity or was it pity? Seeming as back then Eobard was planning even back then, Talia took over the story of there past..

"we left soon after pops decided we needed a fresh start as well as build a bond, something we couldn't of back there, and we headed for well....here Central city.. As well as attempting to change the world, pops raised me till three years ag when I went back to the UK to get me bachelors" Talia sighed softly as she looked up at the whole group who seemed to give her their undivided attention..

"why..why didn't you tell us?" Caitlin asked as she looked to Harrison "how come we never saw Talia?" Cisco jumped in, Harrison looked to them both with a soft smile taking in there hurt looks he shook his head slightly "I didn't want the pity..nor did I want it for Talia she went through to much, as for not seeing Talia as she grew up I saw no reason for it, I didn't want her harmed I wanted her safe, what I found out quiet quickly though was just how smart my child was.."

Talia laughed softly as she wiped her face blinking away the tears as she looked at Harrison "I'm not that good just have a pretty good memory and good with computers" 

"photographic actually, exams for this one were useless she is, as well as good with deductions and politics'.... unique in a lot of ways" Harrison spoke tenderly as he ran his hand through Talia soft long dark brown hair "a kid with an elephant playing the base drums in her skull!!" Talia grouched rubbing her head as the whole group laughed slightly, Talia hid her face in her knees as she contemplated there next move though that was after the elephants did one!!!

It seemed the highlight of the day was the arrival of Talia surprisingly enough, team flash decided within a short few hours hiding Barry's identity as the flash was nay on useless as Talia would be at S.T.A.R labs alot....well duh! Idoits.

Talia sat in a chair behind Dr Wells as Barry ran on the treadmill she couldn't help but be impressed by the streaks of lightning coming off his running form yet..she also couldn't wait for the end of the day, she felt...off kilter, like she was waiting for something to happen, binding her time to truly understand Eobard/Wells plan..

Don't get her wrong she knew Eobard wanted to go home he needed Barry's speedforce for it yet that was the end game! She still wasn't sure of the middle game, hell making the particle thing was the first step but hey she wasn't concerned about that it was the whole middle plan she needed to know not the titbits but the whole plan down to the smallest detail..that's how she worked knowing the other players at the table.... she had always know Wells was a chess player hell she couldn't stand the bloody game she was more of a poker player the one who took the risks and liked to bluff straight faced she'd even play the devil with a straight face and..win

"right, lets call it a night I want to get Talia home.." Dr Wells called to Barry as he stepped off the treadmill as Harrison checked his watch surprisingly it was almost 8pm already, Talia smiled at the thought of home it had been along time since she felt at home though to her home was not a reference she used to often. 

" night Talia, Dr Wells" Barry called before zooming out the door, "that one needs to slow down" Talia griped as she smiled at Caitlin and Cisco who slowly gathered there things "his always doing that you'll get used to it" Caitlin smiled softly as she looked to Talia before grabbing her purse and keys and followed a waving Cisco out of the cortex with a quick "good night"

"home?" Dr Harrison Wells asked softly as Talia went to grab her duffle and back pack "sounds..good" she smiled slightly as she followed the man as he wheeled to the garage to his car, it was strange being them two yet welcoming as she sat in the car, so many things rushed through her mind as the night passed by. 

It wasn't until they entered Dr Harrison Wells's home that the act was dropped by said Dr Wells, with the door closing standing up from the god for sake wheelchair Eobard walked towards the drinks cabernet, Talia dropped her duffle down slowly settled her backpack and followed Eobard she found herself studying the man before her he hadn't changed much in the few years she was gone a few wrinkles nothing more really...

"so" she questioned not phased in the least by Eobard walking around the house..

"why did you collapse?" Well that was unexpected Talia thought before thinking of her response for a moment before leaning on the counter..

"no sleep and little food" she answered softly as she looked up and locked eyes with him gods he was so much taller then her "it wasn't my fault, travel was...abysmally inadequate specially for some twat with a cat fetish" she gripped before taking Eobard's glass of bourbon and sipping from it!   
Eobard chuckled softly it was the perfect laugh for such a man of mystery as he poured another for her though this was smaller glass just to help her sleep he told himself, "that explains the tiredness the food issue?" He asked as Talia broke eye contact huffing slightly and mumbled something under her breath..

"Talia?" 

"what?!"

"clearly explain please.."

"I forgot okay! Though all the travel, the annoying twat cat man and stuff...well you know..plus plane food sucks..and hell you called me not the other way round!" 

Wells/Eobard sighed heavily as he looked to the child he strangely considered his own though he was unsure why "you will NOT do that again do you hear me? I need you mentally sharp and that can't happen if you collapse on me" It sounded threatening, sounded like he was angry or annoyed but fourteen almost fifteen years with this enigma of a man taught Talia one thing..he cared and not because she was his chess piece but because he counted on her...she hoped it was as family but hey she won't put all them eggs in one basket! Just hoped..

"okay, I'll try and eat properly jeez not my fault icget side tracked.. so.." She paused looking around the house before spying the sofa and made herself comfortable before swapping glasses with the man "you willing to play my game?"

"poker or draughts?"

"poker, call a few bluffs a hand or two of fushes..but..." She paused grinning at the man sipping her drink

"but?"

"your not going to like it..you need to show them Dr Harrison Wells is..vulnerable, caring and dare I say it needing the help" 

She watched as Eobard's eyes flashed red with the speedforce with annoyance? Bring it on big boy! She'd dealt with this before with him, he wouldn't even dare start something she'd finish!

"Look! You called me, You wanted my help Eobard Thawne! During the fourteen years of knowing you not once have I let you down..hell I could make the devil himself cry, that's why you kept me in your killer pawn to there queen! You said they were getting to suspicious..right now that Barry will be going to be talking to that detective about how poor Talia turned up half dead and how caring Dr Wells was! Come on I've made you look all sweet and caring in the space of a few hours!" She huffed watching his reaction..

"I'm not saying that.." He paused contemplating how to answer her looking away how he hated showing weakness "I don't like being....vulnerable a..burden or..or..something else, its not me!" 

"Not you!? Well of course it ain't Eobard but you stole Wells's DNA and seeming as you did steal his DNA it is not you..so no it ain't You but it is Harrison Wells! He's the one that's Vulnerable, caring, hopeful and whatever else, the one that blew up that particle accelerator...and that someone is now you! Your like a schizophrenic..difference is you know your just playing a..card..your main aim is getting home and I know that but you are Harrison Wells!" Talia paused she sighed grabbing hold of her frustration as she thought over her next words she needed to be careful, strategic and maybe a little sly even. "....sometimes..being a burden, caring, vulnerable... is just what they need to push away the suspicious mind, being caring and such is a human thing this day and age..I'll help Eobard by the end of this you'll be there...friend there Family...it'll be worth it in the end plus what's a little falling out the wheelchair, declaring war on the stairs, brake down of the lift or hell even someone coming to hurt your poor poor foster daughter between family" She asked with an innocent look that wouldn't melt butter and that was one hell of a scary look!

"remind me not play poker with you anytime soon" 

"why? Afraid you'll loose again?"

"I should of never taught you to play that dammed game" 

"your just afraid you'll loose...again dear Eobard" she cackled before pouring herself another glass of bourbon and grabbing the rucksack before she started to unpack her things...home sweet home, just her home was a pyramid of poker cards...


End file.
